


Please, Akaashi-san

by Schemingneko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi really does love both of them but for now he is their Dom, M/M, but I don't list the pairs bc I don't think they are accurate to the fic, there are elements of bokuaka and kuroaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schemingneko/pseuds/Schemingneko
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo are in a loving relationship.Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi have a long-standing friendship.Akaashi is a Dom who enjoys exploring BDSM with his two closest friends, and he is damn good at it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Please, Akaashi-san

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Dom/sub scene.
> 
> Kink explored: Dom/sub dynamics, edging, punishment with a crop, using Bokuto as a human masturbatory toy (thus, slightly dehumanizing), safe and sane kink, pre-planned scenes. 
> 
> Though the three of them are relatively new to this, they have all sat down and talked things over and planned the scene, safewords, etc. So please know that everyone is very enthusiastically consenting (and Akaashi still constantly checks in with his subs).

“Fuck, Tetsu,” Bokuto groans as he rocks back and grinds his hips down. The remainder of Kuroo’s shaft sinks into him until their bodies are flush against each other. “Tetsu…”

Bokuto allows himself small rocking motions as he looks up at Akaashi, the soft leather crop now in his friend’s hand.  
  
“Better,” Akaashi says approvingly, and the praise makes Bokuto grin. It always makes him smile to get praise from Akaashi during a scene.  
  
That’s why Bokuto isn’t ready for the light smack of the crop to his backside. It stings, but it was only a warning.  
  
“Perhaps you should try to maintain focus,” Akaashi says flatly and motions to Kuroo with the end of the crop.

Honestly, Bokuto knows edging Tetsu this way is particularly cruel. It is much harder to stop riding and fucking someone than it is to stop jerking them off, but the punishment would be the same despite that if Tetsu came. Bokuto can feel how incredibly hard his boyfriend is, cock straining, deeply seated inside of Bokuto.  
  
“Sorry, Akaashi-san.”

Bokuto had tried calling him Akaashi-sama when they first attempted a scene with all three of them, and Akaashi had to safeword out as he left the room softly laughing behind his hand.  
  
“Was it something I said?” Bokuto had asked Kuroo as the two of them sat and waited for Akaashi to rejoin them.  
  
It turned out that it had just hit Akaashi wrong. Akaashi had other subs who referred to him as Akaashi-sama or some similar honorific, but when Bokuto tried to use it, it seemed to be too much for the younger man. Akaashi explained back then that there was just too much history between them for that kind of obedient formality.  
  
The three of them had experimented with this a few times; Bokuto and Kuroo, new to the whole world of subbing and domming, and Akaashi, only slightly more experienced. However, to say Akaashi excels at it is an understatement. He already has two other men who he’s taken on as submissive partners. Bokuto knows he and Tetsu must seem so inexperienced compared to those other men, the ones who have been subbing for years. But when Bokuto brought it up, Keiji had told Bokuto that he still enjoys teaching them. Bokuto thinks he just enjoys torturing poor Tetsu.

“How close are you now, with your boyfriend’s slutty ass swallowing you to the root, Tetsurou?”  
  
Tetsu’s only reply is a long, strangled groan, like he can’t seem to form words, but it isn’t from lack of effort.  
  
Bokuto begins to speak, wanting to soothe Tetsu like he does when they have sex by themselves, but Akaashi’s head snaps to Bokuto and the words die on his lips. Ah yes, he realizes, he has to let Akaashi have control.  
  
“Right or left?”  
  
Bokuto has spoken out of turn, taking Tetsu’s attention off their dom, there will obviously be consequences. 

“Right,” he chooses and prepares himself for a much harder hit from the crop than he received earlier.  
  
Akaashi doesn’t disappoint. The sound of the leather hitting his right asscheek reverberates throughout the bedroom. Poor Tetsurou makes a strangled sound, because when Bokuto is reprimanded, the pain of it causes Bokuto to clench tightly around Tetsurou’s cock.  
  
“See how your disobedience doesn’t only affect you, Koutarou?”  
  
It feels odd having Akaashi call him Koutarou. It seems that no matter how deep their friendship grows, Akaashi will always be Akaashi, Bokuto will always be Bokuto, and most of the time to Akaashi, Kuroo is pain-in-the-ass Kuroo. But there is definitely some kind of new intimacy between the three of them when they explore these dynamics.  
  
“Did you cum, Tetsurou?” Akaashi asks, drawing the crop softly over Tetsu’s chest, giving the lightest of flicks against one of Tetsu’s nipples.  
  
“No, Akaashi-san,” Tetsu grits out, body taught and muscles straining as Akaashi brings the crop to the other nipple and smacks it ever so lightly as well.  
  
Akaashi’s lips curl into a barely-there smile. “I’m glad to hear that, Tetsurou. Shall I have Koutarou move? Fuck your needy, hard prick?”  
  
“Not yet, Akaashi-san,” Tetsu says, forcing his eyes closed, trying to gain control of himself again.

“Ah, perhaps you need a distraction,” Akaashi says as he circles a nipple with the crop. “How much of a distraction do you need?”

“As much of one as Akaashi-san thinks is appropriate,” Kuroo says, fingers desperately digging into Bokuto’s thighs.  
  
“Good answer. I suppose that means I’ll be kind. Koutarou, lean back a little and give me room,” Akaashi says and Bokuto complies without complaint. “Count with me, Tetsurou. There will be five.”  
  
Bokuto watches as Akaashi’s graceful arm, the one that holds the crop, rises ever so slightly. Bokuto sucks in a breath to commiserate with Tetsu. He knows what will happen next. Tetsu's next breath comes with the crop smacking moderately hard against Tetsu’s right nipple. Just enough to leave it pink and hardening.

“One,” Tetsu counts, voice strained and timid. 

Akaashi draws the crop down again on the same nipple, slightly harder this time, but the strike is carefully controlled so that only the flat of the leather hits Kuroo.  
  
Tetsu almost doesn’t answer, but Bokuto rocks just a little, just enough to jostle Kuroo into remembering. “Two,” Tetsu says softly.  
  
“Do that again and you’ll receive the same punishment but twice as many hits,” Akaashi warns, not at all missing what Bokuto had done to help his boyfriend.

Bokuto nods mutely and relaxes, hands behind himself, resting on Tetsu’s thighs and Tetsu’s cock still fully seated inside of him. Akaashi waits until they are completely still to give strike three, which Tetsu counts immediately after the hit, and then four, also counted, and then...silence. Akaashi waits a few beats, obviously not wanting Tetsu to be ready for it, and then brings the leather down hard on Tetsu’s nipple, leaving it red and swollen.  
  
“Five,” Tetsu whimpers.

“That needs some attention,” Akaashi says, using the crop to again point at Tetsu’s abused nipple. “Perhaps something to cool or soothe it?” and Akaashi punctuates his words with a look aimed right at Bokuto.  
  
Bokuto leans forward, causing Kuroo’s cock to slowly slip out of him until only the tip is still inside. Then, Bokuto lowers his mouth to his boyfriend’s right nipple, slowly licking it wetly and then blowing gently on the spit-slicked skin. Tetsu lets out a relieved sigh, which makes Bokuto grin. He likes soothing Tetsu.  
  
Akaashi gently places the crop’s end onto the small of Bokuto’s back, urging him to push his hips down, ass once again swallowing Tetsu’s cock, all while Bokuto continues to lick and blow on Tetsu’s skin.  
  
“Enough of that Koutarou, I think Tetsurou has found his control again. Try a nice easy tempo as you work him over and fuck yourself on him. And I don’t like how one nipple is red and erect and the other isn’t. Use your mouth to make them match.”  
  
Bokuto realizes after receiving this order, that his own cock is hard and plump and leaking onto Kuroo’s lower belly, dripping precum steadily as Akaashi gives them orders. He shivers and begins riding Tetsu’s cock slowly, the near-entire length of it slipping in and out, in and out, a languid pace that makes Tetsurou shake hard beneath him. Bokuto feels bad as he brings his mouth close to Tetsu’s left nipple, the small nub partially erect, but not straining and bruised like its twin.  
  
“Sorry, Tetsu,” Bokuto says just before his lips suction around the nub and he uses his tongue to flick it as he sucks hard.  
  
“Close...close, close!” Tetsu cries with no small amount of urgency.  
  
“Stop moving, Koutarou,” Akaashi says, his voice sounding flat and almost uninterested, but Bokuto immediately releases his mouth from Tetsu’s chest and stays seated, luckily ending on a downstroke on Tetsu’s cock.  
  
Bokuto watches as Tetsu gulps in breaths of air, drawing it in like he has just run a marathon, not at all like the strong and capable elite athlete that he is. Tetsu is a member of his university volleyball team and fully able to still keep up with Bokuto who has gone pro, leaving college a year before graduating. Maybe Bokuto can convince Tetsu to join him in the pros circuit after he graduates later in the year.  
  
“Tetsurou, do you think that Koutarou’s attention is fully on you, or me?”  
  
“I don’t, Akaashi-san,” Tetsurou replies honestly, and Bokuto can see the remorse in Tetsu’s eyes.  
  
Bokuto can’t really blame Tetsu, because Bokuto knows he has let his thoughts drift off again. That fault is what he tries to work on whenever he subs for Akaashi. Bokuto wants to give his attention fully to Tetsu and his Dom, Akaashi-san. Bokuto wants to achieve that revered state of subspace that he has heard so much about, but has always been too distracted to reach himself.  
  
“Five hard strikes to your ass or two medium-hard strikes to your cock,” Akaashi says simply, as if the choice is nothing to him either way.  
  
Bokuto tries to hide his desire as he glances up at Akaashi. When he first saw Akaashi bring out the crop, before they started the scene, Bokuto had hoped that if he was punished, that he’d get to try how it felt on the most sensitive parts of himself—his balls, his asshole, his cock.  
  
“Two to my cock, Akaashi-san,” he says, voice practically shaking with excitement.

“I guess we’ll find out if I’ll consider this a reward or a punishment in the future, because you look far too fond of the choice you made.”  
  
“Only curious, Akaashi-san,” Bokuto says with a smile he hopes will look demure and not overly-eager.  
  
“Lean back so I can access it,” Akaashi tells him, and Bokuto does as he is told. “Count them.”

Bokuto’s breath is ripped out of him as the leather comes down on the shaft of his dick  
  
“Ah!” Bokuto cries out at the pain, not sure if he likes it or not. Still, he makes sure to add a stuttered, “O-one,” before Akaashi immediately brings down the second blow, this time atop the head of his cock. 

Bokuto feels tears fill the corners of his eyes, the pain far more intense than he thought it would be. 

“Two, Akaashi-san. Thank you.”

“I suppose we’ll leave that as a punishment for now, won’t we?” Akaashi asks, the question obviously more rhetorical than not.

Akaashi leaves their action on pause, Bokuto and Kuroo as still as stone as he circles the futon they set up in the middle of the room. Akaashi always likes being able to see everything going on in a scene, from all angles. He doesn’t like only being able to survey his subs from two or three sides of a western-style bed. He also likes to be above them, and the difference in levels seeming to enhance their Dom/sub dynamic.

“Now, I want your focus from here on out,” Akaashi says, his voice sounding almost hazy and far away to Bokuto, but drawing Bokuto's attention all the same. “Tetsurou has rested enough now, time to bring him close to that cliff yet again. How will you do that, Kouatoru?”  
  
“By following your directions, Akaashi-san,” Bokuto says softly, the words almost automatic.  
  
Akaashi gives Bokuto a pleased look, one that goes straight to Bokuto’s dick, which is softer now than it had been earlier, but now Bokuto feels as blood begins to pump back into his cock, each heartbeat causing his flesh to ache with both soreness from the punishment, and desire for Akaashi and Tetsu. 

“Koutarou, I want you to fuck yourself on Tetsurou in earnest. Don’t hold back. It’ll be Tetsurou’s job to keep from cumming, not yours. Your job is to test him.”

The sound of Tetsu’s whimper barely registers as Bokuto begins to move his hips at a steady, quick pace. The movement is automatic, and done just as Akaashi-san had instructed him to do. Bokuto knows he is doing well. He is pleasing Akaashi-san. Bokuto can tell because Akaashi draws in a sharp breath and reaches down to squeeze his own erection through his pants. Pleasure fills him as Bokuto knows he has _pleased_ Akaashi-san.

“I’m so close, please, please…” Tetsu begs, but Akaashi’s only reply is to let out a low, amused chuckle.

Tetsu starts bucking and pulling away as much as he can from the hard, jarring movements of Bokuto’s hips. Bokuto knows if he allows Tetsu to escape, to not wholly achieve Akaashi’s desire, then they will both be punished, and worse, Akaashi-san will be disappointed. Though there is interest as Bokuto realizes he might receive the same punishment he was just given. The thought causes pleasure to ripple through his body, his head swims with no thoughts other than fucking Tetsu and pleasing Akaashi and perhaps having that soft leather crop strike him, stinging and painful, on his dick. Maybe he will receive an extra blow to the balls; or on his stretched, abused hole. 

“What are you thinking about, Koutarou?” Akaashi asks from somewhere behind him, his voice seemingly disembodied, as if only Akaashi-san’s words matter, not his presence. 

“About pleasing Akaashi-san, and about how Akaashi-san might punish me if I fail,” Bokuto says, voice low and even. Hairs across his body prickle and stand, a shiver passes through him as the crop slowly draws up Bokuto’s spine.

“Will you fail?” Akaashi asks, the crop pulled over bokuto’s shoulders, up his neck.  
  
“I don’t want to fail Akaashi-san,” Bokuto says, his cock throbbing and stiff, but he knows better than to touch it.

“Good,” Akaashi says, satisfaction obvious in his tone. 

Bokuto hums with the knowledge that he has pleased his Dom, he has pleased Akaashi-san.  
  
“Close,” Tetsu pants, his voice weak as the rest of his body thrums with energy and tight, spasming muscles. “Please, Akaashi-san,” he sobs.

“Oh Tetsurou, you are so much stronger than you think. Though perhaps I shall reward you with something different. Can you handle more?”  
  
Bokuto notes the perversion gleaming in Akaashi-san’s eyes. He likes tormenting Tetsu. Bokuto isn’t sure there is anything else in scenes that give his Dom more pleasure than breaking Kuroo Tetsurou, but there is still that question, asking Tetsu if he can handle it, checking to make sure Tetsu is okay. Akaashi-san is a good Dom to them.

“I can handle more, Akaashi-san,” Tetsu says, but he sounds exhausted, like he is at the very edge of his limits.  
  
“Pull off, Koutarou,” Akaashi tells Bokuto, and Bokuto complies immediately, moving himself off of Tetsu’s cock and seating himself between Tetsu’s legs instead.  
  
Akaashi walks around the futon one more time, leisurely circling them as he inspects his handiwork. He stops at the side where he can lean down and run the crop along Tetsu’s erection. Bokuto sees how Tetsu’s cock is flushed with blood and how it arches prettily upward, so hard now that it almost seems painful for Tetsu. The sensation of the soft leather rubbing against it must be an intense one.  
  
“I think you have done very well so far, but this next part will be even more difficult, Tetsurou,” Akaashi says.

Tetsurou whines slightly and his cock gives a small jerk, the head an angry, abused red. Akaashi continues to rub the crop lightly against it, soft and gentle, maddening so, because there isn’t enough friction to give Tetsu any kind of relief, but it still provides constant stimulation.  
  
“Did you enjoy how I used Koutarou’s body to edge you?” Akaashi-san asks as Tetsu arches his back, his thighs trying to clamp closed and move away from the crop, but unable to with Bokuto seated where he is. Akaashi continues, voice dripping, honey sweet, “I certainly enjoyed it. Can you see how much I liked watching the two of you?”

Tetsu sighs as Akaashi-san finally pulls the crop away from his cock. Koutarou’s boyfriend looks up and sees how their dom’s cock strains against the seam of his pants, stretching the zipper forward, begging to be pulled down. “I enjoyed it very much, Akaashi-san. And I can _see_ how much I affected you.”  
  
Akaashi squats down next to Tetsu and takes the other man’s stiff cock in his hand, squeezing it lightly. Bokuto is enraptured by the action. Akaashi’s long, graceful setter’s fingers draw a litany of lewd sounds from Tetsu’s lips, and all of them go straight to Bokuto’s groin. He waits for the next direction from Akaashi, but he can’t help it when his dick gives a little jerk of interest as a drop of precum oozes from the tip and spills to the futon below him.

“And look what you’ve done to Koutarou, Tetsurou. I haven’t let him touch himself once, and he’s so hard and wanting, even after he so kindly offered himself to get you off. Be grateful to your boyfriend,” Akaashi says conspiratorially. “Perhaps you should grace him with an apology for neglecting him.”  
  
Bokuto practically vibrates with need as Akaashi hooks a finger at him, gesturing to Bokuto to stand up. Tetsu is still lying prone on the floor, so Akaashi urges Tetsurou to get up and kneel in front of Bokuto.  
  
“Feed him your cock, Koutarou. Make sure he swallows every drop you give him,” Akaashi says.

Tetsu looks dazed and groggy as Bokuto presses the thick flesh of himself against Tetsu’s lips. Tetsu’s eyes hazily draw up and meet Bokuto’s gaze. The two of them share a look that is desperate and needy, and somehow neither of them acts on it without permission from their Dom, without explicit direction from Akaashi-san.

Bokuto pushes his hips forward and his cock slides into Tetsu’s mouth, which is easy since Tetsu’s jaw is slack and his eyes flutter closed as he lets Bokuto fuck into him. It is wet and warm and sloppy as Tetsu relaxes and Bokuto even slides into his throat on a few of the thrusts, liking that Tetsu just moans around his hard cock, sounding like a needy slut. When he gags a little, Bokuto pulls back and lets Tetsu take in a gasping breath. He doesn’t need to push back in though, because as soon as Tetsu has enough air he chases Bokuto’s dick and swallows it down hungrily, more eager than Bokuto has ever seen him when giving head. 

The growing tightness in his balls is quickly followed by an explosive orgasm that leaves Bokuto without air. His thighs shake as he fucks into Tetsu’s throat, and Bokuto loves how his boyfriend takes every drop of the release and continues to suck hungrily afterwards, as if he could draw more out of Bokuto if he just tried hard enough. Bokuto’s dick starts to get sensitive, but Akaashi gives no order for Tetsu to stop, so he doesn’t. Bokuto starts making soft, pained sounds, forcing his hips still as Tetsu keeps working over the cock until Akaashi is satisfied. 

Bokuto almost starts to cry, the pleasure starting to blur into actual pain and overstimulation, but Akaashi mercifully puts a hand on Tetsu’s head and says, “That’s good enough. Though I think next time we can push him further.”  
  
Tetsu, still kneeling, sits back on his heels and his gaze angles down as he looks at the futon beneath him and waits for Akaashi’s next direction. His cock is the shade of new-bruise purple, kept hard by the cockring Akaashi fitted him with earlier. It is so hard that Bokuto almost feels sorry for him, but he knows how much Tetsu loves being edged, so he sinks to his knees next to Tetsu, desperately wanting to kiss him and reassure him. Akaashi will allow that afterwards Bokuto knows, but an obedient, compliant Kuroo is what he wants right now.

“Return to lying on your back,Tetsurou,” Akaashi orders as he steps over to the bed and plucks a pillow off of it. Put this underneath your lower back. I need you to make room for Koutarou to rim you, but space for me to still have a bit of fun.”

Bokuto feels sorry for Tetsu, but again, he knows Tetsu truly enjoys this. The two of them had worked out the scene with Akaashi before starting, and though small details might have changed, this has always been the endgame Tetsu and Akaashi wanted.  
  
“I’m going to play with Tetsurou’s desperately needy cock, Koutarou. You are going to pleasure his tight, slutty hole. Make sure he is wet and ready for me. I wouldn’t want to break my playthings,” Akaashi says, granting himself a small smirk before rubbing the crop on Tetsu’s dick once again.  
  
Bokuto is a bit jealous that Akaashi has already decided to finish inside Tetsu, but he had the honor last time, and this scene is meant to push Tetsu to his limits, and that means Akaashi fucking Tetsu in every way imaginable. And honestly, Bokuto doesn’t mind being Akaashi’s proxy for some of it, getting pleasure from being the tool that fucks Tetsu’s mouth and preps his ass, even being a human masturbatory toy to drag Tetsu to the edge, but not letting him fall from it.

The first few slaps of leather on skin draws Bokuto’s attention, and he can’t help but watch as the crop gives small, light strikes up and down Tetsu’s rigid length. Bokuto remembers how it felt when the crop was brought down on his manhood, the sting and pain. It had definitely been harder than how Tetsu is being hit right now. Looking back, even though it hurt like hell, part of Bokuto still craves it. He hopes Tetsu ends up liking it as much as he did. 

Tetsu squirms, making unconscious sounds as he shifts his hips to try and escape the crop. Bokuto wraps his strong arms around Tetsu’s hips to hold him still, and then presses his head against Tetsu’s thigh as he watches the crop work up and down Tetsu’s cock, hitting with different patterns, and varying degrees of hardness, but all on the lighter end of the spectrum. Bokuto’s heart clenches as he sees tears begin to stream down Tetsu’s cheeks, but he assumes those are good tears since Tetsu hasn’t used their safeword.  
  
“I believe you have a job I asked you to do, Koutarou,” Akaashi says, but his tone isn’t meant to chastise too much. Bokuto and Kuroo are longtime boyfriends and partners, and at this point in almost every scene, one of them inevitably worries over the other. “I doubt Tetsurou will last much longer, so you best hurry,” Akaashi warns.

“Sorry, Akaashi-san,” Bokuto apologizes and then nuzzles into that intimate place that Akaashi will soon use to breed Tetsu.

Bokuto licks a long, wet stripe over Tetsu’s hole, settling into it so that his mouth is right over the pucker and his nose presses into the skin of Tetsu’s perineum, it’s warm, musky smell making Bokuto’s dick twitch with renewed interest. He licks and sucks and presses his tongue in as far and as deep as it will go. Tetsu’s hole responds by quivering, and then alternating clenching and relaxing against Bokuto’s ministrations. Bokuto has to keep a firm hold on Tetsu as Akaashi doesn’t let up at all. Akaashi is currently gripping Tetsu’s cock firmly in one hand and as he taps the glans with the crop ever so softly, at first. Then, he continues increasing the intensity and strength of the hits until Tetsu is sobbing pitifully wanton cries, distracting Bokuto from his task.  
  
“Ah you did so well with that,” Akaashi praises Tetsu, admiration truly coming through in his voice. “Do you still want to continue?”  
  
Akaashi checks in after almost every series of merciless torments now, making sure that Tetsu is doing okay, because this is so incredibly intense. Tetsu is crying hard, body almost giving up the fight as he lies back and nods. “Yes, Akaashi-san. Please Akaashi-san.”

“Can you hold off longer?” Akaashi asks, and Bokuto hears the whimper Tetsu makes. It is almost embarrassing to hear, but Tetsu doesn’t want Akaashi to relent.  
  
“Only a little bit,” Tetsu says, and Bokuto recognizes this phrase. It isn’t their chosen safeword, but it is the signal that lets Akaashi know that Tetsu needs things to wrap up soon, and as tired and ragged as Bokuto’s boyfriend sounds, he fully agrees with that sentiment. 

“I see,” Akaashi says, and it is followed by the distinct clicks of a zipper opening. “Koutarou, please let me inspect your work.” 

Bokuto moves out of the way, allowing Akaashi to settle between Tetsu’s thighs in his place. Akaashi pulls a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and smears a little onto his fingers. He presses a finger into Tetsu and must find him satisfactorily loose, pumping in only a couple times before adding another finger.  
  
Now comes the part that Akaashi only shares with them. No other partner or sub gets this pleasure. Akaashi is the only person that Bokuto and Kuroo play with beyond each other, and they are the only ones who Akaashi allows to have this experience. Tetsu loves being bred when he bottoms, so that he is sore, satisfied, and full of cum by the end of things. So it pleases Tetsu to have Akaashi rub lube onto his own length and push into Tetsu's body.

“Koutarou prepared you well, Tetsurou. Perhaps he’ll grace you with the privilege of finishing in his mouth,” Akaashi says as he thrusts hard into Tetsu’s body, hips slapping loudly, not holding back in the slightest.

Even though every movement of Akaashi’s hips seems to significantly jar Tetsurou’s body, as soon as the suggestion that Bokuto suck Tetsu’s cock is made, he complies. Bokuto wants to appease Akaashi and please Tetsu. He eagerly and wetly slurps Tetsu’s cockhead into his mouth, and oh, his dick is so much warmer than normal, and it is also hard and swollen from the attention it was given by Akaashi’s crop. There is so much salty, bitter precum leaking from Tetsu, and the sounds Tetsu makes are beautiful and mindless and wanting. Bokuto is sure there are no thoughts left in Tetsu’s head, all having been knocked loose by his desperate need to finish, to complete and cum after being denied that pleasure for so long. 

“Please, please, please…” Tetsu chants like a mantra, begging Akaashi for permission to finally let go.

And with a soft grunt, Akaashi grinds his hips against Tetsu, changing the speed and ferocity of his thrusts, letting them brutalize the last remaining shreds of Tetsu’s control. “You may let go now, Tetsurou,” Akaashi says as he finally gives his permission.

The first pulse of cum oozes out into Bokuto’s mouth, almost like Tetsu’s cock has forgotten how to cum, even though he has been holding back for such a long time now. Then, the next pulse rushes from him, hard and forceful, fast and plentiful. Bokuto tries to swallow it all down, refusing to waste any of it, but the third and fourth shots follow quickly are as hard as the second and by the fifth, semen is dribbling from the corners of Bokuto’s mouth, it so full that he can’t even swallow what Tetsu has already given him.

“You look so wonderful like that, Koutarou,” Akaashi says as he runs a hand through Bokuto’s sweat-damp hair. The thrusts have stopped, so Bokuto assumes that Tetsu is filled with Akaashi’s seed, so wrecked by the intensity of his own orgasm that he doesn’t realize that he also earned Akaashi’s.

It always scares Bokuto how quiet Tetsu gets after scenes like this one, but Akaashi quickly moves to remove the cockring and clean Tetsu up. He doesn’t completely neglect Koutarou’s aftercare, but they both agree that Tetsu is the priority. Akaashi gently rubs aloe into both of their red, welted skin. Akaashi gives Tetsu soothing words and tissues to dry the tears from the quiet sobs that still haven’t stopped. Bokuto lies beside his boyfriend and praises him and says how much he loves Tetsu and showers him with compliments. It is quite some time before Tetsu calms down enough to speak, his journey back from subspace a particularly long one today.  
  
Bokuto notices how Akaashi sits next to Tetsurou and looks at him adoringly. It is the same venerable attention Bokuto had received afterwards from Akaashi when he’d been the focus of their last scene, and Akaashi hadn’t even broken Bokuto down as far as he did today with Tetsu.  
  
The tears finally stop, and Bokuto is relieved when Tetsu starts smiling and cracking jokes. Even moreso when he tells them that he is beyond hungry, and someone better go get him some ramen or something. He playfully jokes that semen alone is not a balanced diet.

“I’ll go call in an order. The usual, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks, and for a moment Bokuto is sad to hear that they are back to being Akaashi and Bokuto-san, not Akaashi-san and Koutarou.  
  
“Yep, with extra pork,” Bokuto says as he lets Kuroo nuzzle against his chest, and runs his fingers through the disaster that Tetsu’s normally bad bedhead has somehow morphed into. “You need a comb,” he tells Tetsu.

“Mmm, ‘kay. Later,” Tetsu replies sleepily. “Wake me when the ramen comes.”

And Bokuto does.  
  



End file.
